


Ladybug random drabbles

by Miniclio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniclio/pseuds/Miniclio
Summary: My first try at writing Miraculous drabbles.There a bit of everything, most of them humourus. Let see what kind of things can appear here shall we ?





	1. Chapter 1

1) Let’s chase the light!

Since they have become partner Marinette or rather Ladybug had to fight Chat Noir quite a few time. His chivalrous tendencies and his bad luck tend to make him fall prey to the akumas hypnosis. It had been so often that it was becoming a meme on the internet and particularly on the ladyblog.

It was bothersome but she manage because Chat was a nice kitty, he was her friend and he was always trying to protect her. They have become closer, they play silly games together when their patrols were over, cards games, tag or just chasing each other whatever was catching their fancy. Chat was a good person, a bit insecure and completely dorky in a cute way. She was not in love with him but he was probably her best male friend. Hurting him or seeing him get hurt was always hard for her.

Even if she insist about not revealing their identity they learned a few things about each other. They were both only childs, what each other like in school, that he was not really happy with his home life… Which was concerning, her partner was a hero and a student and can’t even rely on his home to relax. It was the later point that lead her in the current situation. Even her often carefree kitten can have a bad day but it seem like today was to much even for Paris leather clad teenage super hero. She don’t know what set him off but it must have been something severe. Hawk Moth got him akumatised and instead of her pun-loving black cat, Chat Blanc was wrecking havoc all around the city, destroying every piece of advertisement he can get his claws on and he was apparently looking for someone but not naming him and it’s was not Chloe for once! Blanc was strong and fast, not limited to a single cataclysme, and his claws were so sharp, concrete was turned to dust under them.

She don’t know who was responsible for this situation, aside from Hawkmoth, but for putting her silly cat in such a rage he surely deserve it. He was a sweet person, flirty but good, to push him over the edge whoever was responsible will have a visit from Ladybug for a needed conversation. Chat wasn’t her boyfriend, but as his partner she will always have his back.

Yet she can’t let him destroy Paris, anger was never a solution, and superpowered one even less. Blanc was a menace, and needed to be stopped. So she start chasing him across the parisian rooftops but the damn stray was fast! He wasn’t even trying to get her Miraculous, he just kept smiling, laughing, and pawing at her, calling her pretty. She finally manage to corner him near the Arc de Triomphe but he escaped after flirting with her like a true cad and pawing at her chest of all things! He take advantage of her shock to flee the place and go straight in the direction of the Françoise Dupont school.

When she catch up to him she was furious and give everything she had to stop him. The fight was hard, he doesn't pull his punch and look like he was toying with her like a real cat with a mice. It was so frustrating! He had this cruel smile on his face when she hit the ground or a wall, yet he keep sweet talking her, it was sick. She know his cursed item was the scarf around his neck but each and every time she was near enough to touch it he would put her down before she can reach it. It looked vaguely familiar too but she was more focused on stopping him. Another attack, and she was once again on the floor, this time on her ass, and it make him laugh! The nerve! Next patrol he was going to meet mister squirtle bottle she swear it. As for Hawk Moth she was going to spray with industrial insecticide for this. It was high time she use Lucky Charm anyway, she was starting to falter. 

Once the pink light turned off, a small object fall in her hands and a devious smile found it’s place on her lips. Time to play with the big cat...

While Chat Blanc was running in circle Marinette can’t help herself from laughing. Her silly kitten, turned bad guy, was trying to catch the evil red dot of doom, thank to her spotted laser pointer, her lucky charm of the day. She was tempted to buy one afterward just to tease him when he get back to his senses, and see if it work on him when he was normal. After a while she made him hit a wall hard enough to confuse him and she caught his scarf while he tried to regain his composure.

Up close the scarf seemed even more familiar but she don’t have time to ponder. A Miraculous Ladybug latter and her Chat was back, Paris whole once again and they were back to light banter between them to make him forget how his akumatisation nor any magic solved his primary situation. It was all she can do right now but she made him swear he would come to her or any of his friends in civilian form if his home life get anyway near what pushed him over the edge this day. She also bring him some of her parents sweets during their next patrol.

Marinette conveniently forgot to tell him that Alya caught his merry chase after the red light on her phone and updated it on her ladyblog. It was a petty payback for the groping earlier, which the ladyblogger hadn’t seen thank the kwamis. He was now the most popular akuma of the Ladyblog, and the most viewed cat video for months after that.


	2. Chapter 2

2) Purr-fum

Adrien absolutely adore his school life. It was so refreshing compared to his boring lectures by his tutors, and he have friends! Plurals! Sure Chloe was a bit bothersome but he have Nino, Alya and the shy but courageous Marinette by his side now. Speaking of the sweet baker daughter she just ran in the classroom afraid of being late again even if for once she was not. She brush against his table while passing and he caught a wonderful perfume coming off her. He took a quick breath of it before she settled in her seat behind him and it was even better than the first whiff he got. He was about to turn around to compliment Marinette when the condescending voice of Chloe scratched his ears the wrong way.

“Yew! What is that horrid smell! Did stinky-Rosy bought another of her trash smelling bottle of puke-fum?”

“I don’t think that came from Rose Chloe, she is in the back of the classroom, maybe it came from a nearby source?” 

Poor Marinette was blushing so hard that Adrien was sure she would soon look like she was wearing his Lady domino mask. Her freckles were adorable with her pale complexion, but when she blush it looked like she was a ladybug pattern on her face. Before he could intervene Alya pounce to her best friend rescue. Now that girl was a force to recon with, he was pretty sure that if she was wearing his miraculous she would be a lioness, if not a powerful tiger, and not a house cat like him. Which was a terrifying thought.

“Back off Chloe! What you smell is probably the stench of your rotten attitude. Go away before you asphyxiate us.”

“Oooooh I’m scared! Do you think you impress me? Get a life you plebeian monkey.”

And while the girls were bickering over Marinette head Adrien turn in his seat to reassure her. There was no way he was going to let the class president between the two warmonger girls without some kind of escape from a friend. That and he would feel horrible if Marinette got akumatized because she decided to try a new, and delicious, perfume.

“You okay there Mari? You shouldn’t listen to Chloe her nose must be stuffed because… Well you see I…er.” Arg why was it so hard to talk to her now?! It was not because of her blush over her freckled cheeks, nor because her blue eyes were now fixed on him with such hope in them it was almost physical. This was sweet, a bit shy Marinette, he never had problems talking to her before.  
Her scent was coming to him full force now since to hear him better over the screeching of the two girls currently bickering next to them, she had lean forward on her desk sending a new, warm, wave of it right to his nose. It was quite distracting, in fact it was surely why he was having trouble talking, he want to concentrate more on her scent than on his own words.

“Do you wear a new perfume? Because it really smell good, what is it?” The words fell from his lips before he could stop and Marinette blush intensified tenfold. He watch as she locked her gaze on the top of the desk and mumble something under her breath.

“Sorry what did you say?”  
“Valerian. It’s valerian. My mom brew a pot of valerian flavored tea and I spill some on me this morning and the scent didn't wear off yet. I’m sorry.”

The more she talk the more he breath the aroma coming of her. His eyes glazing over, he feel like purring right now. He was pretty sure if he could he would pounce on her and rub himself all over her like crazy. It wasn’t proper but right now he couldn’t care less, a cute girl with gentle hands like her’s, wearing such endearing perfume wasn’t petting him was in his mind. He keep switching his fantasy between Marinette and his Lady image. A few more minutes of exposure and they would both petting him in his head. Not once noticing how his own bag was lightly shaking with a tiny purring sound coming from it’s depth. 

“It smell purr-fectly fine to me Princess.” the sentence was told in a sigh and with a dreamy smile. Seemingly sending Marinette into a state of shock without understanding why. He was way too happy to simply benefit from her scent from his spot. Maybe he could gift a bottle of valerian perfume to his lady? Or Marinette? When was her birthday?

It took the arrival of their teacher miss Bustier to calm down the two girls, and for Adrian to, regretfully, focus back on the starting lesson. For the rest of the day he kept being giddy, and tried to stay close to Marinette with her sweet valerian smell. Maybe chat Noir would make a visit to her later that night and ask for a cup of tea.


	3. Chapter 3

3) Wool 

Wool was a good material, strong, warm and really useful but for some people wool got a different use. 

Let’s take Plagg for example. The kwami of bad luck absolutely adore nesting in wool. Pouncing on unsuspecting yarn balls, getting tangled in the strings. Making a ball roll around the whole room. Biting into it to show who was the boss. Wool was probably his second favorite thing made by human after camembert. He could spend hours just playing with some, not that Adrian know about that. His kitten would laugh and use this information against him if he were to know. It was bad enough that Tikki know and call him cute for it. Wool was his secret little pleasure.

Speaking of Adrien, the young model have quite a different relationship with wool than his kwami. Counting the scarf he got for his birthday from his father, Adrien had always liked feeling of warmth the material gave. He was sure that given the chance he could spend all of winter buried deep in bundles of warm wool blankets. He used to make blanket fort with his mother when he was little and the best ones were the ones were the ones in wool. This winter even during his transformation in Chat Noir he was going to keep his nose buried in his light blue scarf. He would even share with his Lady if she ask nicely! Wool was a nice reminder of when the manor wasn’t just the manor but was home.

For one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, wool was a medium to canalyse some of her creativity. She can work her frustration on the fibers twisting in her hands, and create useful things while she was at it. A new shawl for her mother with a unique design, a big warm turtleneck pullover for her father, fluffy blankets for the winter, a tiny coat for Tikki, and another for Chat kwami, a ladybug cape for Alya, dolls for Manon, and a lot of knitted goods for her friends at school… Name it and she will make it out of her wool. Knitting was also an excellent way of training her wrists for her yoyo welding. It was also by knitting that she tried, and failed, to show her affection to the blond model of her dream. Wool make people happy, and as the nights get colder, she began a new project. Coats for her and her partner, because magical suites of leather and spandex may be awsome, but they were not the best to fend of the cold, and she doesn’t want to caught pneumonia, nor want her stray cat to catch his death.

There was one last person for which wool mean a lot, for him it was even vital. The lost kwami of the butterfly; Nooroo. The poor dear may be in the hand of a madman for now, but he still manage to get his hands on his beloved wool. His actual master had to feed him if he want to spread evil after all. His comfort food by excellence! The taste was like no other. Soft or scratchy, the colors adding flavor like spice in a dish. To him the best was 100% kashmir but he don’t have anything against acrylic even if it it taste a bit too much like plastic for his palate. he can digest it, he was a god just like the others kwami. The taste was a bit off with alpaca wool but still good, it was more exotic than what he use too. Nooroo was quite happy if he can get his paw on any kind of wool really, theses days it was his only consolation. Maybe once his master was vanquished the chosen of Tikki would let him have a few ball of wool a week? He know of her, and the tiny goddess of creation was fond of krafty ladies. They generally are kind to him when they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At my defense, we don't know what Nooroo comfort food is.


	4. Chapter 4

4) For fashion!

It have been hours since the young Dupain-Cheng girl entered the lair of Gabriel Agrest in his mansion and she has yet to come out. Adrien was getting nervous, afraid his fashion dreaming friend would get hopes crushed by no-nonsense father, and Alya was two second away from launching herself at Chloe with every intention to murder her with extreme violence, since she was the one responsible, again, for this situation.

Earlier that day the Bourgeois heiress had told Marinette that her only chance to ever work for the Gabriel brand was to prove herself to Gabriel Agrest himself, and she have no chance in the world to accomplish such a thing. Showing she had more courage than the blonde think the aspiring fashion designer manage to secure an interview with Adrien father. Without involving Adrian, or relying on her kwami. No one got the how she manage to do it, but it may or may not be linked to some new discrete accessories sport by Nathalie, and the “gorilla”.  
The meeting was set, the young girl entered the manor with her head held high, and her personal portfolio secured under her arm. She present herself in front of the sanctuary of Gabriel Agrest, his personal office. She had knocked on the door and entered, and no one had seen her since, it was two and half hours ago. The more time passed the more her friends were worried, and even Chloe had to admit it was a bit worrisome. Anyway there was still no trace of either fashion designer and it was getting unsettling to say the least.

It was Natalie who finally show the courage to knock on the office door, it was not an act of bravery because she need her boss signature for something. There was still work to do, and this interview was only meant to last half an hour. The teens were all waiting with bated breath what who happen now.

“Sir I need your approbation on theses documents.”

Adrien panicked a little when there was no answer, and when Natalie opened the door he was right behind her trying to see what had happened to his friend. He was never going to forgive his father if anything had happened to Marinette. He couldn’t have been more surprised, and wrong. Before him was a scene full of colors, papers and fabrics, as if a maelstrom had hit a textile shop and dump the loot in his father's office, and among the chaos was his father and Marinette. Together. Bended over what look like a folder full of new idea for a new collection. Just what was going on here?

“Not now Nathalie, we are busy. What were you saying about this dress miss Dupain-Cheng?” he didn’t even raise his head, he was focused on what was Marinette was showing him.  
“This color is not right! Just look, the artificial light make it look like mud and the cut just emphasize it. You can’t use this, it would look ridiculous, this shade is much better.”  
Without even looking up from their conversation they continue on without a care for their audience.

Had Nino been present he would have made a comment about how they must have fell through the fourth dimension somehow but it wasn’t necessary. Each witness had something to say about the scene in front of their eyes.

“Chloe, I hope you are proud of yourself, I think you create a monster without the help of Hawkmoth for once.” Alya was used to Marinette “fashion designer mode”, having to serve as a model or being the one to force feed the bluenette when she was in it for more than two days but this was a new level.

“This so not happening, he must be sick or she drugged him, or whatever, this is against nature. Disgusting, and weird.” Chloe couldn’t believe that Marinette Dumpster-Chmuck could get along so well with Adrian father when he had hardly spoke more than a few words to her per years. 

“Father? Marinette? Is everything alright?” He had never seen his father like that before, the gleaming in his eyes was terrifying. He was horrified by the way he was giving Marinette little calculating glance when there was a lull in their conversation. 

Nathalie, having witnessed this behaviour in her employer before was quick to gather the children and lead them swiftly toward the exit “Don’t make brusk any movements, let’s get out. Quietly. None of you want to get between them and fashion.” None of them tried to disobey the woman, leaving behind them the two fashion designer in their own world of fabrics, and colorful sketches.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, sorry.

5) Sing

Adrian was good at fencing, he was fluent in chinese, excellent in history, he love physic and was quite fond of piano. He like basket and was getting quite good at leaping from roof to roof with his staff. Yet there was a domain where Adrien Agrest, teenage model for Gabriel, heartthrob for a thousand of teenage girls, and a few adults, secret cat hero of Paris, etc.. was abysmal at: singing. Well that wasn’t entirely true, he can sing alright but he need to be confident about it. When puberty hit his vocals cords, his clear voice went flying through the window. He could still sing, but he had to adapt, and was still embarass when a note cracked in his throat.

Plagg found this quite fun and won’t cease teasing him for it. Adrien would swat him to shut him up but the cheese loving kwami was fast and would start yowling at top of his lungs in a parody of song before bursting in laughter. He told his sulking chosen that it was a common trait to the black cat, their song was sung with the heart but to human ears it was sometime atrocious, some of his old chosen could have passed for sick seagull with the sounds they were emitting. They like music all right but they were not gift with vocals. It just seem to attract alley cats who would join the choir most of the time. It would not cause the blond so much problem if he was not fond of the idea of serenading his lady.

He was lucky though because he was friend with a bubble blower DJ and said friend was kind enough to not laugh at him and his bout of shyness. He prefer to laugh with him and would make mix and compilation of songs they could happily distort to their heart content pretending to be idols. 

At least Nino was a real friend and they would sing off key together just for the fun of it. He can never do that at home, he hope his lady will let him sing to her soon. The weather was getting warm with the first whiff of spring and he was hitching to purr and croon Ladybug into seduction. Or a good game of chase the buginette! For the time being he will continue to sing with his friend for himself, hoping his lady will one day join her sweet voice to his.


End file.
